It's Part Of My Charm
by Drumerchick007
Summary: Our fearless leader is pregnant, and his Senior Agent is the father. Are you ready for this? Warning: MPREG NOW COMPLETE! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Jethro/Tony**

**Disclaimer: I am not receiving any financial gain from writing and posting this story. =]**

**A/N: This has been on my mind for months, and I think it's a fun perspective. Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, Gibbs was more then ready for their weekend off-call. His back hurt, his feet were starting to swell, and he had to pee – _badly. _

He reached for the cold brass knob of his front door and _never_, was he more delighted with his choice of always leaving the door unlocked then he was at that moment. He rushed inside and was practically down the hall and slipping into the bathroom before the front door was completely shut.

He sighed in relief as he emptied his bladder. He hadn't even bothered to close the door to the small room. He figured being in his own house was all the privacy he needed. But, when he heard someone enter the house and call his name, he didn't even flinch.

"Boss?"

He didn't answer his Senior Agent. He just simply finished washing up before retracing his footsteps back to the living room. He was met with a smirk and shining green eyes when he reached his destination.

"Again?" Tony chuckled softly when he saw that his boss' shirt was no longer tucked in and the top button of his jeans was undone.

Even though he had to fight a surge of frustration, Gibbs also had to battle his legs to keep him upright. Because even after all the time that had past and with the absurd amount of hormones coursing through his body, that laugh still made his knees go weak.

He grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a death threat along with a thread of blame for putting him in this situation.

Tony reached out before his lover could get too far, and pulled the man towards him. His left hand circled Gibbs' wrist and his right rested confidently on the growing bulge at the older man's waist.

"I'm sorry. I still can't imagine what you're going through even after all these months." Tony whispered, setting his forehead against his silver fox's.

"I still don't know how women go through this, and want to do it again."

Tony carefully fell to his knees in front of Gibbs and brought his mouth to the swollen abdomen, lifting the hem of his lover's shirt and leaving a kiss to the bare skin he found there.

"Leave Papa's bladder alone, Little One." Tony ordered firmly, "He's got a job to do, and he can't do it when you're doing jumping jacks in there."

Gibbs ran his free hand through Tony's brown locks, "It's so hard to be mad at you sometimes."

The younger man laughed and got to his feet once more, "It's part of my charm." He smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips to his twenty-weeks-pregnant Lover's warm ones.

Tony giggled when the lip lock was interrupted by a loud rumble coming from Gibbs' stomach. He looked down.

"You're going to eat me out of house and home before you even get here, kid."

Gibbs let out a bark of laughter. "Boy or girl, they definitely get their eating habits from you."

"Ya whatever, let's get you fed so our love child will hush up."

"What are you going to do when they finally get here and start causing a legitimate ruckus?"

"Beat them," Tony replied simply, tugging on the hand he was holding.

Gibbs pulled away glaring at his young lover, and wasn't surprised to find that the palm of his left hand was itching in anticipation.

"Ah! Kidding!"

"Not funny Tony. You beat our child and I'll beat you."

"How's that any different from now?" Tony belatedly tried to duck, but Gibbs was too quick for him.

"Ow! See?" Tony all but shrieked, holding the abused area at the back of his head.

"I recall over hearing someone announce that they actually missed my head slaps." Gibbs countered with a raised eyebrow.

Tony paused for a moment, "Hey! I told that to Abby in confidence!"

"No, you told _her_ you enjoyed them, you told Mcgee in the squad room you missed them, while I was standing around the corner."

"You're creepy when you do that. Just so you know."

"It's part of my charm."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I have more for this if you want it, but I think it could also stand well on its own [That is if you don't like it].**

**It's my first NCIS fic, but I accept all criticism. =] Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am absolutely astonished at how many view and reviews this story received...and so quickly too! It's also really fun to see the views from countries all over the world. Thank you so much for your sweet words...=]**

* * *

**WEEK 20**:

'Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars...' Tony's overly dramatic baritone voice accompanied that of Frank Sinatra.

Gibbs could hear Tony's Old-Blue-Eyes impression from down stairs in the basement. He had been forbidden by Tony to help paint the nursery, and Ducky backed the senior agent at the first mention of paint fumes.

He did, however, win the argument over whether or not he was allowed to work on the boat, as long as he limited the time spent on the strenuous activity. And, for the first four and a half months, he was able to, until his belly started to get in the way. Now he couldn't even sand the wood frame without putting pressure on his stomach and that was enough to stop him. He never mentioned it to Tony that it wasn't actually fatigue that stopped him from working too much on the boat, but in fact worry.

So, after using the first two hours of their week off to organize the atrocious disaster of scattered tools and splintered wood that covered his work benches, he found himself with nothing to do. He wanted so badly to start working on the cradle he'd planned on making, but after he thought more about it, he found the idea of Tony helping build their child's first bed rather appealing. He found himself unsure whether he was getting soft in his older age or if it was just the hormones he wasn't used to.

His body was starting to get tired. The past two weeks of non-stop work were finally getting to him. He hated to admit it, but desk work was starting to sound enjoyable. He checked his watch and decided to go check on gripped the banister firmly and carefully made his way up the steps to the first floor.

Songs from the Rat Pack days, drifted down the hall. Gibbs waddled his way towards his singing lover. He peeked through the doorway and leaned against the door frame. He watched as Tony sung aloud and between strokes of his paint brush, used it as a microphone. Tony was halfway through painting the far wall a soft gray.

Gibbs trip to the doctor last week left them both with the knowledge that they were having a boy, and Gibbs had decided to leave the color choices to Tony. So, this is what him and Abby had come up with. Two walls white and two walls gray. 'It's more sophisticated' is how his favorite forensics expert described it.

The color of his child's room was becoming the furthest thing from his mind as his gaze focused on the younger man dancing about like a fool.

At that moment memories flooded Jethro's mind. He thought back to the first time he realized he had feelings for the young man in front of him and back to the first time he openly flirted with Tony. One day he made the decision to take advantage of the fact that Tony flirted with everything in a skirt or a pair of pants. And, the outcome was in his favor.

To say Tony was shocked wouldn't quite capture that first moment. He wasn't appalled by the flirtatious advances from his 'thought-to-be straighter-than-straight' boss, no, he was pleasantly delighted. But, nothing became of their innocent flirting until that awful night when their partner Kate was shot and killed.

They were both incredibly heartbroken, not even their probie Timothy Mcgee could fully comprehend their pain. The demeanor of both men did complete 180's the instant realization dawned on them that their dear Agent Todd wasn't going to be getting up from that last bullet.

As soon as Kate's case was closed, as soon as Ari, her murderer, was taken out, that's when they could get back to life and reality.

That night on the way back from the airport, after Kate's funeral, Mcgee went to be with his family, Abby spent the evening in the company of Ducky and his mother, and Tony showed up on Gibbs' doorstep with a 12-pack in one hand and a handle of hard alcohol in the other.

One beer lead to another, until empty cans lead to shots of whiskey. Feelings were discussed and then acted upon. It wasn't exactly how either of them pictured their first night together, but the next morning in the light of two horrible hangovers, neither of them regretted a single moment of the night before.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs made it abundantly clear that this was not a one night stand to him, that if his senior agent was up for it, he was willing to commit. Their feelings for each other had built up for so long that Tony couldn't say no. They both knew that it was going to take some work. Their track records were proof.

They hid it from everyone at work for as long as they could. However, when Abby caught them in a very compromising position, it just made it that much easier to put two and two together. She was more excited then she needed to be and was absolutely thrilled that they had both finally come to their senses. Ducky was the next to find out and he was absolutely delighted with the situation. And Mcgee, never one to spill secrets, didn't tell a soul after seeing them on a date at a restaurant one city over.

Keeping it from the team was harder then preserving their secret from the rest of the agency. But their relationship was impossible to hide after Gibbs found out that he was pregnant with Tony's kid**.**

Gibbs will never forget Tony's reaction to the knowledge that he was going to be a father. Never in his dreams would he have thought that Tony would be alright with it. Tony has never seen himself as a father type. His own father was never that great and he never had a great mentor to show him how parents are suppose to be. So, deep down he was terrified, but he couldn't contain his excitement.

Gibbs still gets odd stares now, five months into the pregnancy. His round stomach jutted out and lead where ever he was going. Not that male pregnancy was that rare these days, it was more so that it was Gibbs himself the was pregnant and not Tony. The agency all figured that Gibbs, being more dominant at work, would also be more dominant at home. To say the least, some of their co-workers were surprised, that Tony in fact played the more manly role at home and in bed.

Gibbs smiled inside thinking how wrong most of them were. He was never one to give up dominance to any of his previous lovers, but something about Tony, something about being dominated by a male, and not just any male, by Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, had him submitting everything to the man.

And that was it for him, that's what got him going. He wasn't going to be ashamed. It's not like he was weak he just needed someone else to take control every once in a while. It's not like they didn't mutually give and receive in the bedroom. Gibbs just happened to be on the receiving end during a certain night of drunken sex when neither of them had the thought to use a condom.

Tony's attention was caught by the figure in the doorway. He grinned, put the paintbrush down, and sauntered up to the gray haired man.

"You're not supposed to be in here. Remember what Ducky told you?"

"I know, but I was starting to get tired and thought that a shower before bed would be nice. And, I thought that maybe you had had enough painting for the night."

"Now when you say tired, how...'tired' are you exactly?"

"Not too tired." Jethro smirked at Tony as he wrapped his arms around his middle as best as he could. "Put your stuff away and I'll be waiting."

So like a little kid, Tony ran and threw the paint brush in the bucket and tried to follow quickly after Gibbs.

Gibbs turned around to admonish him, "Anthony DiNozzo, you had better go back and put that brush in some paint thinner and clean your mess up properly, because you know for a fact that it will be worse in the morning if you leave it like that!"

Sadly Tony gave a little pout knowing that Gibbs was right and turned back around to clean up his mess.

Gibbs chuckled to him self. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive with his young lover and a child on the way that would most likely turn out like Tony.

Tony made his way to their bedroom shortly after putting the painting supplies away to find his gray-haired lover shirtless and lighting candles.

"Ooo, romantic Jethro is in my room tonight. What did I do to deserve this?" Tony cooed while stripping his body of clothes, "Did I forget my birthday again?"

"Don't make fun, or I'll blow them all right out," Jethro warned.

"Aw boss, can't I jest with my baby's daddy?" Tony walked up behind him and let his hands rest firmly on his lover's round stomach.

"Am I ever going to get you to stop calling me that?" He asked with and angry tone, but the fact that he continued to lean into Tony's touch told another story.

"Mmm...you like it." Tony muttered between the kisses he was leaving on the older-man's neck.

Tony's hand that was rubbing circles around Jethro's belly flinched and almost pulled away, but a force stopped it's quick retreat and just as swiftly replaced it.

"Jethro...was that...AH!" The movement that had startled Tony only a second ago, happened once more.

Their fingers intertwined over the area where their child was growing and Gibbs nuzzled his face back into Tony's. When Tony heard Gibbs make a sound of affirmation, he squeaked with joy.

"Is that something new?" Tony asked as he turned Jethro around so they could see face to face.

"Tony, the baby has been kicking for months, but only hard enough for others to feel, just since Tuesday. I had Abbs feel when we went for lunch." He answered before pressing his lips against Tony's.

"Tuesday? Jethro, why didn't you you tell me?"

"We've been on that serial rapist case since last Friday, and you never made it home til I was already asleep. Besides it was much more fun for you to feel it on your own," Their arms wound around one another, "and, the expression on your face right now is priceless."

"Would you call it sexy?" Tony slowly lead the gray haired man back towards bathroom.

"Um...cute would be the adjective I was going to use. Sexy? Hmm..." Jethro teased as Tony pulled away long enough to turn the knob in the shower.

Tony growled and gently tugged the older man under the heated spray and pinned him softly against the far tiled wall. The water warmed their skin as Gibbs' hands roamed over Tony's sides. Eyes closed and lips attached, each mouth attempting to control the other. Steam collected on the surrounding walls while the water flattened their hair and dripped down their tensed shoulders.

Tony pulled back long enough to catch the blue eyes of his lover before he latched onto the side of the older man's neck. The sweet and salty flavor of his flesh flowed over the young brunette's taste buds. Tony lapped at the small mark at the junction of Jethro's shoulder and collarbone soothing the bites with gentle kisses. He continued his task and forged a trail down Jethro's chest, over his abs, and dipped his tongue into his navel.

"Tony..." He sighed and threaded his fingers through Tpny's hair so he could force the young man's face to join with his again.

"I want you so bad right now."

The blue-eyed man grinned at the confession and stepped away from the wall far enough so he could turn around and supported his palms above his head, touching the tiles before spreading his legs. The sight of endless tan skin, soaked by the shower of water, left Tony feeling ravenous.

Tony advanced on the older man and set his hands on the wall as well, bringing their bodies in contact once more.

"As gorgeous and you are right now, I want to be able to _see_ you." He whispered in Gibbs' ear, and delighted in the shiver it sent through the man's body.

Jethro was at the stage in his pregnancy where unless he rode Tony, it was necessary for them to have sex front to back. And, that was the total opposite of what Tony wanted right now.

Gibbs spun around once more and pulled Tony's head to his to catch his lips in an additional kiss before sighing contently.

They hurried and finished their shower before quickly drying off.

Jethro lightly smacked Tony's ass prior to calling over his shoulder, "Come on lover boy."

Tony never thought he would see the day that Leroy Jethro Gibbs would giggle. But, that was exactly the sound that past his lips as they carefully tumbled to the sheets. And, it was even surprising to Tony to find himself extremely turned on by the sound.

Sweet caresses and soft whispers evolved into sensual groping and breathy moans. As their movements grew heated, Jethro pulled back to catch his breath. Tony's golden skin was accentuated by the glowing candles placed strategically around the room.

The couple found themselves with Jethro straddling Tony's thighs. Tony laid against the bedding with one hand curled into the hair at the base of Jethro's scalp, and the other scoping out the skin of his back. His warm fingers roamed down Jethro's back against increasingly heated skin, coming to rest firmly on his ass. Their mouths were hard on each others while lips, teeth, and tongues clashed in an erotic dance.

Jethro hovered carefully over Tony's lust influenced body. Their gazes caught each other and the love they felt for each other was so evident, tremors raced down their spines.

Tony breathed deep to bring air to his lungs. His body was on fire. Every inch burned for the man above him.

Gibbs leaned over to reach into the nightstand for the bottle of lube that they keep there. His fingers fumbled with the tube before he held it firmly. He skipped over the box of condoms that haven't been used in months for obvious reasons, and tried his best to sit back up. Tony came to his aide when he found it more difficult then usual to return to his previous position.

Gibbs handed the lube to Tony, and the temperature in the room escalated immediately as Tony prepared the wanton body above him. Tony slid two slippery fingers past the tight ring of muscles at his lover's entrance when said lover established a quick pace.

"Tony...please..." Gibbs panted, his fingers gripping Tony's abdomen for leverage.

Tony encased his impressive length with nimble fingers before guiding his lover to his slicked member.

"Oh God," Their moans filled the room.

Tony lifted Gibbs' thighs, impaling the older man on his cock over and over, effectively turning the man in a breathless mess.

Once Gibbs had the momentum, Tony was able to let go long enough to wrap a free hand around Gibbs. He worked his fingers up and down the shaft, flicking his thumb over the tip, eliciting a loud appreciative noise from the gray-haired man.

White hot shocks of pleasure coursed through their limbs. The pumping pressure focused on each other's lengths cause slurred words of admiration to pour from their lips.

A well known tingle formed in Tony's belly, and he felt Jethro's muscles contract and knew he was close as well. Both names were shouted as they emptied their loads onto chests and stomachs.

Tony eased Gibbs off of him and laid his satiated lover down onto the bed and walked to the bathroom for a wet wash cloth to clean them up with. Once he fastidiously wiped them up, he rejoined the love of his life, and assisted him in getting under the covers.

They never planned for their relationship to get this far, but as they settle in together with the proof of their love nestled safely in between them, neither man would trade this life for anything in this world.

An unexpected grumble irrupted from Gibbs' belly signaling that he was hungry.

"You can't possibly be hungry!" Tony admired him, completely amazed.

"Hello, pregnant! And, since you're the reason I'm in this situation, you'd love to make me a sandwich, right?" Jethro mumbled into his pillow.

"Well, since you ask _so_ nicely..." Tony grumbled sarcastically and rolled out of bed.

"It's part of my charm."

* * *

**Apologies for any OOC-ness for both characters.**

**Thank you for all 23 reviews I got for the first chapter...=]**

**Keep them coming, they mean a lot!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**WEEK 30:**

"Are you really eating your Doritos with mustard? You don't even like Doritos, or mustard for that matter." Tony face scrunched into a look of disgust at the 'snack' his pregnant lover was eating.

"Blame your child," Gibbs crunched on another cheesy chip after pouring a liberal amount of the yellow condiment on it.

"Why is it _my_ child when _you_ do something weird?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Gibbs paused with a chip brought halfway to his mouth and quirked a smile when it seemed Tony was contemplating his answer.

"No, let's just leave it at that."

"S'what I thought."

"I guess your odd cravings could be worse." The curious eye brow raised at his comment spurred young Anthony to continue. "You could be eating something way off kilter like...sardines and peanut butter." Tony shudder just thinking about it.

"And you're one to be judging others' food selections?"

Tony replied with his hundred watt smile before snatching a Dorito from the open bag sitting on the counter and popping it into his mouth. He waltzed around to the side his lover was standing on wrapped his arms around Jethro's expanding waist as best as he could.

"How was your first day on leave?" Tony asked nuzzling his nose at Jethro's throat.

"Let's just say August 16th better hurry up and get here."

"Only three more weeks, Jethro."

"Ya, only..." Gibbs scoffed.

"Would a good old John Wayne western and some snuggling on the couch make you feel better?" Tony waggled his eyebrows at his lover.

"Snuggling?" The gray-haired man quirked a smile.

"Yes, you knew before we started this relationship, that I'm a cuddler." Tony stated before grabbing the man's hand and pulling him in the direction of the living room, but he didn't get very far before Gibbs protested and went back for his Doritos and mustard, giving Tony a bright grin and continuing to their destination.

* * *

"So, I was thinking..."

"That's never a calming phrase coming from you."

Tony playfully poked the foot he was currently massaging, causing Gibbs to yank it out of his grasp in response. The couple was camped out on the couch, halfway through their second old western film. Gibbs was laying down the length of the furniture with his swollen feet resting in Tony's lap.

"So, like I was saying, I was thinking shouldn't we start deciding on a name?" Tony continued as if his lover hadn't interrupted him.

"Please don't suggest naming him after one of us."

"What's wrong with Anthony?" Tony feigned offense, to which Gibbs responded by throwing a chip at the younger man's head. And of course, Tony ate it.

"I was thinking more of not naming our kid Jethro or Leroy."

"Ah...heh. I was going to suggest maybe Evan," Tony mumbled.

"Evan...hmm, I've always liked the name Charlie, what about Charlie Evan?" Jethro pondered.

"Charlie Evan..." Tony tested it out, scrunching his face in concentration. "I think it's perfect." He grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that we just set a record for deciding on a name," Gibbs laughed.

"Ya, well usually women are involved, and you know how they get," Tony joked.

"It took Shannon and me three months to finally agree on Kelly's name."

Tony sighed and turned in his seat, folding one knee against the cushions, before dropping his head to the headrest of the couch.

Gibbs took in Tony's change in demeanor. "I...sorry. This whole thing keeps bringing up old memories."

Tony's eyes shot up in surprise. "What? Oh, Babe, no...I love when you talk about them," He slowly crawled up the long legs in front of him, straddling the hips at the junction of Gibbs torso and thighs. "I'm just...scared. You've done this dad thing before. My dad was never around, I don't even know where to begin."

Jethro bent his legs to prevent Tony from making an escape, and ran his palms along the young brunette's toned biceps. He lightly connected the fingers of his left hand to the back of Tony's skull.

Tony's green-eyes blinked quickly and he pulled away slightly stunned, "Boss?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way?" Gibbs whispered.

Tony, obviously embarrassed about how he felt, set his forehead on the older man's shoulder.

"I thought you might think I was being a big baby," He mumbled, and if his mouth hadn't been so near to Gibbs' ear, it probably wouldn't have been heard.

"Hey, look at me..." Jethro took Tony's head in his hands, and forced the younger man to look at him, " I'm scared shit-less. I've got eight years experience, and I still don't know what I'm going to do when Charlie finally gets here."

"Charlie Evan," Tony corrected his smiling lover.

A comfortable silence fell over them; each of them simply enjoying the presence of the other. The movie left forgotten as Tony leaned in and barely touched their mouths together. He held his position for a brief moment just breathing Jethro in, until he could no longer stand it. He needed to feel and taste this incredible human being.

Gibbs' fingers found their way underneath Tony's purple shirt and bunched the fabric up his chest, flicking a nipple on his assent, and swallowed the moan that came from Tony's throat.

Hips ground together and Tony was careful to rest most of his weight on his hands that were currently gripping the arm of the couch for support. They had come to learn to safely accommodate Gibbs' belly when they got into a heated make-out session.

Tony was shirtless and happily sucking on his Boss' tongue when an insistent tapping on his abs caused him to jerk away.

"You're not even here yet and you're already cock blocking me!" Tony scoffed at his unborn child.

"Ya, just wait until he gets here," Gibbs chuckled pulling Tony's forehead to his.

"But think of all the things we can do once he's out of there," Tony smirked, gesturing to Gibbs baby bulge.

"He'll find a way to 'cock block' you again."

Tony pulled back giggling quietly.

"Penny for your thoughts." Gibbs wrapped his fingers around the back of Tony's neck

"Can you imagine what Kate would think? Tony DiNozzo is going to be a dad." Tony paused as it dawned on him. "Holy shit! We're going to be parents!"

"Uh huh...that's what typically happens when you have a baby."

"Smartass!" Tony snorted.

"Well, one of us had to be, and with you freaking out I figured I'd fill in."

"Oh, I could start if you'd like"

"please don't..."

"But it's part of my charm."

* * *

**I've had this written for about a week and I'm not all that satisfied with it, but I'm always surprised at how many people enjoy my writing even when I think it could be better. So, I thought I would post this and see what you think. **

**You guys are still incredibly amazing! =] Thank you for all the fun comments and reviews. **

**Let me know what you think or if there might be something you'd like to read. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please don't hate me for taking far too long to update this. I can explain. School started and of course I decided on the classes with Profs from HELL! I've been studying like crazy. So, I've barely had the oppurtunity to write. Then I got promoted at work [yay me! :)] but seriously the studying for that, felt like I took on another class. Anyway, I've been working really hard at trying to get these silly characters to do what I want, and I think I finally did =]! **

**I still can't believe how many people read this fic and leave reviews. You are all incredible! Thank you so much. You words mean more then you might ever know. =]  
**

**So, without further adu...oh wait, one small warning...there might be some Gibbs OOC-ness. But it's kind inevitable because he gets very hormonal when he's preggers =] ok here you go! **

* * *

**WEEK 32:**

"Gibbs!" Abby jumped up from the chair she had been occupying and gave Gibbs a carefully toned down 'Abby hug'.

"So, how's the bun doing?" She affectionately rubbed Gibbs' belly and squealed in delight when she felt the baby kick in reply.

Tony stepped up from behind the older man. "Abigail, please stop referring to our child as a pastry."

"Hush you, and don't call me that. Auntie Abby is spending time with Baby Bun."

"His name is Charlie," Gibbs informed his favorite scientist as the rest of the team joined the greeting party.

Abby's eyes shone with excitement, "Charlie? Just Charlie not Charles?"

At the older man's nod she giggled, "How adorable! So much better then Charles."

What else could Gibbs do but smile at the overly dramatic girl he's always considered a daughter?

"So, only a week left, huh?" Mcgee stepped up and shook Tony's hand since Abby was still pestering Gibbs with a barrage of questions.

"Ya, the doctor said it would be best to have a planned c-section, since it's harder on men to have their babies naturally."

"And it's at eight months because the baby starts to run out of room, right?"

"I should have known you'd do your research, McGoogle," Tony chuckled.

"Uh ya, Abbs and I got curious," Mcgee blushed.

Tony's smiled faded slightly when their attention turned briefly to the older man.

"Everything ok?" The younger agent questioned.

"Just a little terrified, Probie." Tony revealed.

"Becoming a dad is a scary thing just to think about, it's understand-" Mcgee paused when he notice the way Tony continued to stare at their boss. "That's not what you're worried about most is it?"

Tony turned a serious face towards him remembering what Jethro's OBGYN told them. "Mature male pregnancies are just as risky as female mature pregnancies. The doctor doesn't want Gibbs to chance going into labor. The whole situation has me anxious."

"Tony…"

"Well Anthony, Timothy, should we get the festivities started?" Their medical examiner Dr. Mallard interrupted.

Tony shot Ducky a hundred watt smile, agreeing with the man.

"Might want to hurry before he starts nodding off," Tony nodded in the direction of his lover.

"You saying I'm old, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"Of course not, Love," Tony snickered at the grimace he received from his lover at the last word, "Just know that you get tired, being with child and all."

Their bickering gained laughs from the whole team, now used to the odd behavior that consisted of a hormonal Boss and the relationship said boss had with a certain Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, as they moved the party from the entrance hall to the living room. However odd it was at first, nearly eight months was more then enough time to accept their unusual interactions.

An 'It's A Boy!' sign hung over the fire place, and blue streamers stretched above their heads.

"Abby…" Gibbs warned the raven haired girl.

"I promised I wouldn't go over board Gibbs, I said nothing about not decorating. This is our first 'team baby shower', I'm excited!" Abby finished with a bright grin.

"It was worse, Boss," Mcgee assured.

"Yes, we went through before you got here. Trust us, this is turned down." Ziva agreed.

"Toned down, Ziva, it's toned down," Tim corrected.

"Yes, that," Ziva smiled, no longer embarrassed of her slip ups.

They were all settling in when Ducky came around the corner holding a small round cake. It was home made by Abby and Ducky. Gibbs was even thrilled for a second piece when he tasted the coffee flavored frosting. He was surprised to see that instant coffee actually had a purpose.

Next came the gifts, which Gibbs insisted they didn't need, but like Abby had declared earlier, this was the team's first baby shower. And what is a baby shower without presents for the baby?

A stuffed frog that holds MP3 files and reads stories was wrapped in Mcgee's package. Something educational of course.

Ziva's gift bags were filled with sport themed clothing, and Tony and Gibbs were shocked to find a digital camera from Ducky in the pile of presents.

"I don't have any children to spoil, and I want plenty of pictures," The ME explained with a pleased smile. The couple knew better then to argue with the older man.

So, Tony grabbed for the last box. Which, He knew had to be from Abby, even without taking the black wrapping paper with 'BABY BOY' written in bones into consideration.

He chuckled as he carefully ripped back the paper. He lifted the top cover and after pushing the tissue paper to the side, found an assortment of onesies in every color imaginable. They each had a fun saying on them. The one on top was white with 'iPood' written on it, beneath that was a purple one the said 'Your Advertisement Here Call 1-800- ?-?' . As he dug further, he found a hot pink one with, 'Watch out, I have **2** Dads!'

"Abby, my son is not wearing pink," Gibbs protested wholeheartedly.

"What's wrong with pink?" Abby whined.

"I thought pink was mainly a girl color." Ziva interjected confused.

"Not these days, Zee-vah." Tony smiled.

"You're telling me that you'll put Charlie in that?" Gibbs scoffed and pointed at the infant onesie.

"Why not? The kid's got two fathers. It's about time we embraced out gayness, Lover." The young man smiled, but knew by the glare in Gibbs' eyes that for now, they were going to let the subject drop.

The couple thanked everyone for the gifts, insisting they weren't at all necessary.

After several hugs and goodbyes, the team slowly exited Ducky's house. They chuckled when they saw Tony open Gibbs' door before letting himself into the driver's side of the older man's challenger. The brunette threw a wave over the roof of the car before ducking in.

He started the vehicle and pulled out of the driveway reaching for Jethro's hand before approaching the street and heading home.

Tony glanced over the moment he heard soft snores coming from his lover. He smirked affectionately, still surprised how easily worn out the older marine had been for the past few weeks.

Back at their house, Tony aided his gray-haired lover into the living room and gently set him down onto the new couch he had talked Jethro into purchasing. He propped the man's swollen feet up on the leather ottoman before sweetly removing the loafers that he was wearing.

DiNozzo watched as Jethro wiggled down into the plush cushions and pulled a charcoal gray pillow to his chest. Their eyes met and Tony's tongue darted out to wet his suddenly parched lips. Jethro looked up through lidded blue eyes, and reached for the tan fingers resting on his upper thigh.

He used that leverage to tug his SA into his lap. Exceedingly cautious of the little boy growing in Jethro's stomach, their lips met in sweet wet kiss.

The older man withdrew first, contemplating the man situated on his legs. He wiggled his toes, loving how free they felt now that they weren't confined to those awful shoes. Loving the adorable man that was running fingers through his gray hair and scratching his scalp lightly just the way he likes it. He kissed the lips of that charming man once more. Enjoying the taste and feeling a moment longer than their previous lip lock.

"How did I manage to not screw up long enough to trick you into thinking I'm worth all of this," The pregnant man whispered after retreating a few centimeters. "You are far sweeter then I deserve. You're so good to me."

Green eyes stared back at him with one brow arched, and his mouth set to a frown. But, slowly those sumptuous lips curve and gave way to a set of brilliant white teeth.

Jethro shook his head at that ornery glint in his lover's expression and reached up to pull their foreheads together.

"I believe that's just part of my charm, Babe." The young agent breathed against Jethro's mouth prior to bringing their lips together in a heated kiss that held a vast amount of guarantees and promises.

* * *

**soooo? I know it's short, but thats where Tony decided to end this chapter ;) I do have some more already written and turns out, the story wanted to be longer, so I think we're up to at least six chapters now. I am more then determined to finish this Fic. Your comments and reviews help so much! Thank you again for all you words of advice and sweet reviews. =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know...it took me FOREVER and a day for this. But after next Wednesday, my finals will be over. The only reason I was able to finish this was because I was tired of Anthropology for the evening. My Anthro final is tommorow, so wish me luck. I think now that I'm not worried about leaving you guys hanging. I'll be able to focus on studying, and probably be able to get this done quicker. =]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**AUGUST 15, 2010**

"Tony!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes, Lover?" His senior agent peeked into the living room where Gibbs was reclined on the couch.

"Tony!" The young man took in Gibbs' paled complexion and rushed over to him.

"Jethro?"

The older man grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. Tony curved his palm around Gibbs' belly and was shocked to find flexed muscles there.

"Babe, is it...oh shit!" Tony panicked, "He's early. You're not supposed to be going into labor..."

"Hey!" Gibbs' free hand connected with the back of Tony's skull, causing the brunette to stop mid ramble.

"Sorry Boss," Tony apologized.

"Listen to me, ok?"

"Yes, Sir...sorry," Tony took a deep breath.

"Get the bag, I'll call the doctor then meet me out at the car."

"Yes Boss, on your six, Boss!"

The young man stood up still holding Gibbs hand and helped his lover to his feet. He quickly pressed their lips together.

"Wait, wait, wait...can we please just enjoy these last few quiet moments? 'Cause as soon as we get home, that's going to be a foreign concept for at least the next eighteen years."

Jethro chuckled, raising a hand to the back of Tony's neck and brought their foreheads together.

"There's never been a quiet moment with you around, DiNozzo," Gibbs murmured.

Tony felt the hand on the nape of his neck contract and heard the painful grown pass the lips in front of his.

"Hey..." Tony helped him back to the couch, "Sit, I'll get everything, just sit."

Tony was upstairs in a flash; his cell phone was cradled between his cheek and his shoulder while he found his shoes and the bag they had packed for this moment. Actually, this moment wasn't supposed to be happening. They were scheduled for a c-section tomorrow, which was already a month before the due date.

Tony tried his best to not freak, but the doctor's voice listing all the risks of Gibbs going through labor echoed through his mind.

His fingers griped the cool handles of Jethro's suitcase as he hung up with the doctor. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to swallow around his dry throat.

"Geeze, you're not even here yet and you're already stressing me out, Charlie."

With that, Tony hurried back down the stairs to find his lover panting and clutching the couches armrest.

"Babe!" He took a calloused hand in his," Let's get you in the car."

The twenty minute car ride was full of heavy breathing and frantic words yelled into a cell phone.

Knowing he couldn't do this alone, he called Ducky and asked him to inform the team for them.

Dr. Kirkland met them by the emergency room curb ready to wheel Gibbs into the delivery room.

They had to hurry to get him prepped and ready for an emergency c-section before his water broke.

Tony was stopped by two nurses when he tried to follow.

"I'm sorry sir, only immediate family can pass this point."

"He's my partner, that's our kid he's about to have, what do you meet I can't go?" Tony bellowed.

The younger of the nurses seemed torn, "Are you married?"

"Ha! Ya right! I'm not about to doom our relationship by becoming the fifth 'Mrs. Gibbs'." Tony half joked.

"Well I'm sorry, Sir. It's against hospital policy for anyone not of relation to the party in labor to be beyond this point." The disgruntled older nurse reported before continuing through the doors.

Gibbs yells of protest and outrage echoed through the hall and yanked Tony's heartstrings.

The younger girl paused taking in the shocked and terrified man in front of her. She peered over her shoulders before carefully reaching out a calm hand to Tony's arm when she noticed him following his lover's voice.

"I'll talk to the doctor for you, Sir. This hospital is far too old fashion some days. You deserve to be there holding his hand and witnessing your child being born, but don't do it this way. I don't think your child would like to hear about you being taken down by security and missing their birth," She winked at him.

"You're a saint, Thank you!" Tony replied with shining eyes. "It would make for a good story though."

However, he stopped fighting and his eyes softened. She moved to head through the swinging doors.

"And don't worry too much. I happen to know he has a soft spot for me." The nurse grinned and disappeared through the grey doors.

A soon as the doors met again, Abby stormed into the ER followed shortly by the rest of the team including Ducky.

"Abs!" Tony interrupted the beeline she was making for the nurses' station.

"Oh, Tony, how's Bossman?" She hurried over to Tony, encasing him in a hug.

"He's, um, he's being prepped for the c-section."

"Well, you didn't need to wait for us, Tony. Go get scrubbed in," Mcgee claimed adamantly.

"I can't," Tony whispered.

"What? Why?" Abby shouted.

"We're neither related nor married…stupid fucking hospital policy." Tony's hands continued to clench and relax as he paced helplessly in front of the entrance to the ER.

"Ducky! Can't you do something?" Abby insisted.

"Dear Anthony, don't worry. I'm going to give that doctor a piece of my mind."

Ducky paused as the young nurse returned from the other side of the swinging doors. The smile on her face sent a surge of relief through Tony's tensed body.

"Come on," She grabbed for Tony's hand, "You have about forty-five seconds to suit up."

The senior agent stalled, "Am I ready for this?"

Abby chuckled and gave him a firm push, "Yes! Now don't come back until I'm officially an aunty!"

The nurse giggled and led the scared man back to the operating room where his lover was laid out on a table prepped and ready to go.

"I didn't get your name," Tony mentioned as she guided him into a vacant room.

"Charlotte, now here, put these on quick!"

He smiled and rushed in throwing on the scrubs she handed him. He was by Jethro's side with mere seconds to spare.

"Oh God, Tony!" Gibbs was already laid out on the table with tubes coming out of his arms and a hair net over his head. A tear was streaking down his cheek.

"Babe, I'm here. I'm here!" Tony ran a soothing hand through the older man's grey hair. Taken back by how emotional his lover was being. After a moment, He was able to calm the Jethro down.

"What can you see, Tony?" Gibbs sighed, gripping Tony's hand tightly.

The young man gazed over the make-shift partition, and shuddered. The doctor had already made the incisions needed to retrieve their baby from its womb.

"Ugh…blood. Lots."

"Damn it, Tony, if you faint on me, I'm going to head slap you so hard." Gibbs threatened, but it didn't have the usual sting due to his hoarse voice.

"No worries Boss, I'm fine." He gulped.

Tony fumbled in his pocket for the digital camera that Ducky had bought for them. He'd never hear that end of it if he didn't grab a picture of their son being born. He watched through the three inch screen as the doctor tugged and pulled.

"Can you feel any of that?" Tony worried about how firmly Jethro was holding his hand.

"Just…pressure. Is he here yet?"Gibbs asked eyes closed and voice rough. Tony was concerned over how whitish his lover's face was.

And, with one final tug, their baby was brought into the world.

* * *

**Please don't hate me, I just felt it was the right spot to end this chapter. =]**

**love. Love. Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I swore to you that I wasn't going to give up on this! =] It took longer then I wanted, but yesterday and today it all just fell into place. Any mistakes are mine and if you notice them, feel free to point them out so I can fix them. It's always nice to have an extra pair of eyes!**

**Thank you so much for those who have reviewed at any point during this story, and thank you for all the alerts and Favs =] **

**You guys rock, and I've talked enough. Time to read what you came here for! **

* * *

The team leapt to their feet when they saw Tony emerge from the double doors. No words were immediately said which concerned everyone. They expected an ecstatic new father jumping through the gray doors shouting 'It's a boy' for the whole floor to hear.

It was the anxious look Tony had the troubled Abby the most.

As they surrounded the man, McGee was the first to propose a question.

"Is he here?"

Then Ducky tried when young Anthony didn't answer Timothy's question.

"How is Jethro?"

Abby placed a soft hand on Tony's arm and barely whispered his name.

Tony seemed to snap out of the trance he was in at the scared sound of his favorite scientist.

"Um…_he's_ a, uh, _he's _actually a _she_," Tony chuckled in disbelief after running a trembling hand over his face.

"What!" Was all McGenius could utter and Ziva grinned.

"He's missing the essential outdoor plumbing to qualify as a 'He', Probie."

Ducky slapped an excited hand against Tony's shoulder. "Well, what a magnificent surprise my dear boy, and how are Jethro and your daughter doing?"

The senior agent seemed to process the latter term a moment, an idiotic grin plastered to his lips before he replied.

"Uh, my daughter has all her cute little fingers and toes and she is as healthy as can be. Jethro is stitched up and looking very good, I'd have to say, for just going through a c-section." He finished absolutely beaming.

"Well do not just stand there with that frilly look on your face. Go be with your family!" Ziva insisted shooing him in the direction he came from.

Tony's smile got even bigger. "I'm in such a fantastic mood, Ziva; I'm going to let that one slide! The nurse said she come out when they get Jethro in recovery so you can all come for a visit."

"Congratulations, Tony! Give boss man and my new niece a hug!" Abby wrapped him up in one final hug, receiving a kiss on her forehead from the young man before he went back to see his partner and little girl.

"A daughter, Jethro, can you believe it?" Tony chuckled as he closed the door to the private room. "Should we invest in a chastity belt now?"

Tony smiled happily what his lover chuckled at his comment.

"I'm not planning on letting her outside of the house unless she's supervised by someone with a gun," Jethro leaned down towards the precious bundle in his arms and placed the sweetest kiss on their brand new baby girl's cheek.

"You're not going to trust anyone around her with a gun other then one of us," Tony gently sat on the bed close to his partner and rested a hand on the nape of the older man's neck.

"Exactly," The older man looked into Tony's eyes and knew he was looking into a mirror of the mischievousness that was most definitely his.

Their lips met in a soft kiss that managed to keep the passion they felt just under the surface. Matching grins and panting breath were met by Tony's fingers brushing across Jethro's face.

"How are you feeling, Jethro?"

A sniffle and sigh came from the silver-haired man as he gazed down.

Ignoring his 2IC, he looked up, giving Tony a watery smile. "Kelly would have loved to have a little sister."

"I bet she would have been an amazing big sister." Tony leaned his forehead against the side of Jethro's face, stroking the gray hair just above his ear.

They sat in a comfortable silence, simply taking in the soft snores of the little girl.

"You now we need to name her, Tony."

"I still like Charlie," the young father replied, caressing the honey blonde hair of his baby.

Gibbs scrunched his eyebrows at the man demanding an explanation.

"You know, like short for Charlotte."

The older man stopped squinting and smirked, "Then what about Eva instead of Evan?"

"Man, we are so good at this. We should do this more often."

"I think we have our hands full as it is and if you want more, DiNozzo, you're carrying them next time."

Tony grimaced for a moment before returning to his signature grin, "How do you feel about adoption?"

The older man shifted slightly and Tony scooted enough to accommodate his lover. A second pasted before Gibbs' answer connected against the back on DiNozzo's skull.

"Getting slow in your old age?" Tony chuckled rubbing fondly and the back of his head.

"I wasn't going to drop Charlie just to punish her Dad." His right arm returned to cradling the baby's backside.

Tony's heart swelled at the sight of his gorgeous baby being embraced by his lover, her Papa. He always thought he would never want children. He was perfectly content with entertaining friends' kids, but that's where it always stopped. Now, here he sat with his boss, who reciprocated his feelings of love, and his daughter, _His_ daughter, the newest love of his life. The fierce emotions of love and protection he was feeling towards her caught in his chest.

"Wasn't she worth it though, Boss? Look, I think she has your eyes." He sighed as Charlie opened her brilliant blue eyes, "She's perfect."

"And already has us wrapped around her little finger." Jethro conceded when his little girl grabbed hold of the tip of his finger.

"Ya, she does." Charlie's Daddy agreed, curling further around Jethro.

On his side with one arm rested behind Jethro's head and the other helping hold the baby keeping her light body from irritating her Papa's stomach. The last thing that they needed was for some of the stitches or staples to pop.

A quiet knock on the door as it swung open startled them.

The nurse that helped Tony earlier made her way in with an armful of blankets, newborn diapers, and a bottle of formula.

"How are you boys doing with that precious girl of yours"

"We're doing wonderful, thank you."

She set the items down on the counter near the bathroom and walked over to them.

"Tony, are you ready for you first diaper changing lesson?"

Tony's green eyes widened comically as she carefully lifted the small baby out of her Papa's arms and gently laid her in the bassinet next to the window.

Gibbs watched fondly as Tony awkwardly helped their daughter into a fresh diaper and overcautiously wrapped her back into her hot pink blanket. All while the nurse, whose name he still didn't know, giggled as she helpfully gave his lover pointers on how to successfully change a diaper.

He would have bet money that Tony changed Charlie's first diaper faster then he himself had changed Kelly's. He wasn't surprised. Tony had been practicing on the plastic doll Abby had left on his desk one day.

Jethro's sneakiness had proved itself once again when Tony had thought him to be in the basement, but really was able to peer around the door jam into the nursery to watch his lover talk animatedly to the toy.

Tony walked proudly but slowly back to his side and the older man couldn't help but smile at how carefully he was holding Charlie.

"So, did you decide on a name for your wonderful surprise yet?" The nurse questioned them as she cleaned up and went over to efficiently check the bandages on Jethro's stomach.

When Tony announced the name they decided on, the nurse's face lit up. He explained their love of the name Charlie.

"My Nonno used to call me Charlie. My mother would get so mad. I was very much a tomboy when I was younger."

She grinned nostalgically as she fiddled with the bottle.

That was when Gibbs noticed on her scrub top right over her heart there was cursive stitching that he hadn't seen before that spelled out _Charlotte _in deep burgundy.

Charlotte pasted the bottle over to Tony who then took it and instantly began imitating an airplane as he guided it to their baby's mouth.

"Krsh...This is your captain speaking. We're coming in for a landing...over...krsh!"

Charlie was unsure of the foreign object, and made sure that the room knew it. Even though it startled Tony, he didn't stop and followed Charlotte's direction of rubbing the nipple along her lower lip which caused a drop or two of the formula to spill out. After a few tries, the small girl finally understood that if she sucked on the rubber tip, even more of that sweet stuff would come out. And boy did she like it.

Tony's wide excited eyes caught Jethro's and he winked at his older lover. The younger man praised his little girl and bragged about being a quick learner.

Gibb's was astonished at this once terrified lover, was taking to parenting like a fish to water. He still couldn't fathom how this delightfully unplanned situation had given him a family once again. Not a replacement. A family that would share a place with his first in his heart.

A Charming little family.

* * *

**Don't worry. There will be an epilouge.**

**I just have to got to work, so within the next week this will be complete =]**

**I'm sooooo excited and inspired now!**

**I love, love, love reviews! Please and Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow...I am incredibly embarrassed over how long it took me to actually take the time to finish this epilogue. To be honest, I forgot about it for quite a while :/ but here I am and at least I have finished the entire story! Yay! Thank you for all your patience and lovely comments =] I read them all and I am so appreciative of them! **

* * *

Epilogue

The leaves on the trees changed and eventually fell around the same time Leroy Jethro Gibbs gained a ten inch scar set between his hip bones. He wore the permanent mark with pride. Now, just six months after the birth of his gorgeous baby girl with stunning blue eyes and soft honey blonde hair. He's finally shed the last pound that returned him to his pre-pregnancy weight.

Gibbs returned to work at the beginning of December. But, after three cases that left them staying over night several hours away from home in just as many weeks, leaving Abby to check Charlie out of the NCIS daycare each time, Gibbs announced that he would be retiring at the end of the year.

The team wasn't completely shocked. Deep down, they all knew it would come. That Tony would inevitably be assigned as the new team leader and Gibbs would ironically take on the role of stay-at-home Papa.

[Four Years Later on August 15, 2014]

So, here he is now, helping his now four year old daughter get dressed while she continued chattering happily about the pretty butterflies that she saw in the park with daddy on her birthday morning stroll. Tony had taken her out to distract her while Gibbs had decorated the backyard for the party they were having later on that day.

"And there was this cute little puppy dog that kept chasing the purple one I liked. I want a puppy dog like him, Papa, can I have one? He had a spot over his left eye that looked like a eyebrow. Please, Papa? 'Cause it's my birfday today, member?" Jethro struggled to clothe the wriggling child that couldn't stay still even if you promised her a trip to Disneyland and a plate full of snicker doodles. Ya, she's definitely Tony's daughter.

"Oh I definitely remember, Baby. I was there. But, you should ask Daddy about that puppy because I have been telling him for years that we should have one." He folded down her lacey white socks, and buckled the new glittery shoes that Abby bought her a week ago.

"Don't you lie to the birthday girl, Jethro!" Speak of the devil, "He only mentioned it once, Princess, just after you were born, and you were too little to have a doggy around."

Tony stood in the doorway leaning against the door jamb as he watched his lover set Charlie on the carpet. The little girl twirled around in the new dress Tony's father sent from his latest quest, while Jethro simply admired his lover as he gazed fondly at their little girl. This was his family. The family he was near positive that he would never have again, would never let himself have again.

"Daddy, Papa, you're both silly." She gave them both a very DiNozzo-esque smirk and a ornery look. She held her hands out, palms up, in a questioning manner. "When's the team getting here for my party?"

Tony stepped forward and scooped his baby girl in his arms. "You're right, _Papa_ is _very_ silly." He blew a raspberry against the her baby soft cheek. Her squeals of laughter and delight filled the house.

The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their guests and answering Charlie's question. She struggled to get loose from her Daddy's arms. "I gots it! I gots it!"

She finally clambered down from Tony's grasp and took off at a run down the hallway, hollering all the way. Tony followed after her, throwing an exasperated but fond look back at his lover before hurrying down the hall.

Gibbs walked over and looked out the window in Charlie's room that was set above the front drive. Abby's hearse sat quietly behind their truck. A small smile grace his features as he watched McGee pulled up to the curb in front of the house and step out of his car with a large colorful gift bag. He made it to the living room just as Charlie was jumping into a hug with 'Uncle Timmy!'. Slowly but surely, their house filled with friends form work with their own small children in tow, along with a few kids and families from up and down their neighborhood block.

The hours past quickly, presents were unwrapped, little frosting fingerprints appeared all over the patio furniture and swing set Gibbs had installed that morning, games were played, and then tired children were carried out by their parents. Charlie made out like a bandit in the present department. Tony had never seen so many Barbies and little doll clothes. McGee thought the set of musical instruments he bought her was hilarious, even though it earned him a discreet head slap from his former boss. Ziva found a modest little girl's make up set with glitter and pink lip glosses galore. Somehow a squishy pink football found its way in the mound of toys along with a small pink baseball glove. Tony smiled when those gems were happily discovered by his now four year old daughter. Ducky sat back and admired the scene like any proud grandpa would, his eyes shining bright when Charlie cuddled into his side to have a second piece of cake as she rambled joyfully about the wonderful day she was having. The thought now occurring to Jethro that maybe she didn't gain all her gift-of-gab from her Daddy. Of course, Auntie Abby doted on the little girl all day and spoiled her the most. Games and clothes and stuffed animals filled the bags and boxes wrapped in horrifically bright rainbow packaging.

After every goodbye was said with a hug and a kiss from the birthday girl and the last guest had left, Tony collected his baby girl and swept her off for PJ time. After some begging in true little girl with too much sugar in her system fashion, her and Tony walked back to the living room with Charlie dressed in her new hippo footie pajamas from Abby. Jethro was already sitting on the coach resting his eyes, having already cleaned up and thrown away most of the mess.

Tony held a finger to his lips as he faced Charlie. They did their best to sneak up of the grey haired man, but stopped in disappointment when they each got a step away from him right as he popped one eye open to stare at them.

"Really, DiNozzo? You're teaching her horrible stealth techniques." He reached out and pulled a bundle of giggling little girl in his arms.

"My stealth techniques are above average! You're just abnormally sensitive, babe"

"Ya babe!" Charlie mimicked as Tony squeezed in next to them and leaned over Charlie's head to steal a kiss from her Papa.

The two men laughed at the little girls antics. "Alright little one," Tony poked her side, "It's time to tell Papa good night because it is time for bed."

She huffed, "I'm not little any more; I'm four now!"

"You're right, you're almost an adult! What was I thinking?"

Charlie peered up at her papa, "Un, papa, I'n not tired yet. Wanna know what would make me tired?"

Gibbs melted inside at the innocent look and pitiful pout his favorite girl was giving him. Who would have thought that Gibbs would be the push over parent.

"Tell me, baby, what would make you tired?" He spun her in his lap so she was facing both her fathers.

"Un, I'n pretty sure that if you watched The Little Mermaid with me, then I'll probably be tired after that."

Gibbs let out a full bellied chuckle and Tony brought his hand to his face as his shoulders shook in laughter.

"Cause it is still my birfday right?"

"Well, at least we know her bargaining skills are up to par." Tony acknowledged after Gibbs conceded and told her to run and get her favorite Disney DVD.

"Seriously, how does she manage to negotiate her way out of bed time all the time?" Tony said just as his daughter finished putting the Ariel DVD in the player. There's no doubt that she is Tony's daughter. Four years old and running the DVD player like it's second nature; Gibbs smiled and leaned over to help Charlie climb up and cuddle in between them. She rooted around until she was snuggled in good and she patted her Daddy's belly.

"Silly Daddy, it's part of my charm."

* * *

**And they lived Happily Ever After, cue the singing Crab and crazy sea witch! **

**I was inspired by Father's day yesterday, every year my dad and I watch the Little Mermaid before bed. It's always been my favorite and my daddy is the cutest man ever =] **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**P.S. I know most 4 year olds can't speak in such complete sentences, but the little girl I babysit does. She's hilarious and speaks like an adult all the time. But then randomly says 'Un' and "I'n" instead of "Um" and "I'm". I literally had a full conversation about Disney Princesses with her when she was 2 1/2. I'm not sure what her parents did to teach her such amazing speech skills, but ya...=]**

**Yay, it is all done, and I no longer feel guilty for leaving it with the promise of an Epilogue!**


End file.
